


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #5 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gambling, Hand Jobs, M/M, March Madness, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Emotions and hunches: The best ways to pass time in space are gambling and sex. Why not combine them?





	

Lando narrows his eyes. "Bluff. Kriffing bluff, baby. You still got that twitch."

"Dammit." Han throws his hand of cards down on the table—and stands to pull down his underwear. He still has his socks. "You know me too well."

"Yeah, I do." Lando grins like the pittin who got the blue cream. "Looks like it's a little cold out here in the void of space, huh?"

"Kriff off, moof-milker," Han mutters. He sits, primly, legs crossed. "Deal another hand."

Lando does, cards with his left while his right fondles Han's dick. 

When they play strip-sabacc, they both win.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "emotions and hunches."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LANDO IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeNzP6kQEUJIibj0k3v8VfOaiClrmWGci9HtB1QobRIGgSjFQ/viewform)


End file.
